imethannahmontana
by pat alex
Summary: Miley is interviewed by the iCarly crew but when the secret of Lilly's love for Miley is exposed what will happen Rated M to be safe


I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ICARLY THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR OWNERS ONLY, BTW SORRY NO SEX JUST KISSES IN THIS ONE DON' LIKE DON'T READ, PAIRS LILLY\MILEY SAM\CARLY

Miley Stewart closed the web page she and her best friend Lilly Truscott had been viewing, they had been watching a web show called i-Carly. a little show done in Seattle Wa, Miley had recently announced her true identity of Hannah Montana to the world at large, as soon as she had she was flooded with interview requests, one in particular was from a Carly Shay who hosted the i-Carly show with her best friend Sam Puckett, the two of them and their tech guy were coming to meet Miley and do a live web cast on site with the pop star and her friend, as soon as the site was closed Miley and Lily started to argue a little bit.

"I'm telling you Lilly those two are more than just friends." Lilly shook her head.

"No way Miles, they act like we do and you and I aren't like, well, you know." Lily said blushing

"What, Lovers" Miley said finishing Lillys statement for her, "No way Lilly they're way more touchy-feely than you and me." Lilly groaned.

"Yeah just because you got a thing for this Carly chick." Lilly teased, rather than get mad Miley grinned.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Sam?" Lilly looked at her in shock.

"Me and Sam?" Lilly shuddered. "Great Miley just what I want the image of me and Sam running through my head just before I head off to bed." Miley looked at her friend,

"Really, what girl might it not be such a bad thing to have that image running through your head?" Lilly rolled her eyes at her friend

"None okay, I'm not like that." but Lilly was Lying she had secretly been harbouring a crush on Miley for over a year now.

In Seattle Carly, Sam and their tech-boy Freddie Benson were packing all their stuff together, Freddie walked into the studio and groaned as Carly and Sam were sitting on the prop couch wrapped in each others arms kissing passionatley.

"Oh my god, get a room you two." he said reluctantly turning away, he'd love to watch but he knew Sam could Kick his ass with out even breaking a sweat." the lovers came apart reluctantly and started gathering their things again but not before Sam took a moment to slap Freddie on the back of the head.

"Pervert." She commented as she passed him

""Hey at least I didn't stand there and stare at the two of you like usual." Sam stopped.

"Yeah you're right fredork, next time I catch you doing it though I won't slap as hard okay." she walked off without a word as Freddie rubbed the back of his head, he turned to Carly.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Carly smiled.

"Actually I think she secretly likes you but you two have been enemies so long she doesn't want to admit you won her over as a friend." Freddie looked at Carly

"Yeah, well I just wish she'd admit it and quit hitting me all the time." Carly grinned

"I know but I can promise that even if she did admit it, you'd still get smacked every time you walked in on us."

"Yo dudes let's roll or the plane will leave without us." Carlys older brother Spencer yelled out, soon they were checking their luggage and getting ready for the flight to California.

When the plane landed the four friends looked around and saw a man holding a sign that said Carly, S and company, they approached him and Carly laid her bag down.

"Hi I'm Carly Shay." she said holding her hand out, the man took her hand lightly and shook it.

"Welcome to California, sorry but Miley and Lilly couldn't make it down to pick you up as well, they didn't finish their chores last night." Carly looked at the man.

"And who are you?" He smiled

"I'm Robbie Ray Stewart, Mileys dad." am spoke up.

"The country star?" he nodded.

"The one and the same miss." he picked up Carlys bag and offered to carry Sams but she refused. "Well if ya'll will come with me I'll take you to our house so you can get settled in and freshen up." the four friends followed him out of the airport and Freddie leaned over.

"Who is Robbie Ray Stewart?" he asked Sam, since they were in an airport she resisted the urge to hit him. and made do with rolling her eyes instead.

"God Freddie, he's only one of the best country stars that there ever was."

A short while later the Limo pulled up in front of a nice ranch house and they got out as Robbie led them inside, Carly and Sam weren't prepared however to see Miley Stewart pop sensation up to her elbows washing dishes while her friend Lilly dried and put them away, Miley looked back at them and smiled.

"Oh hey we'll be with you in a moment." she said as she pulled the last plate out of the sink and rinsed it, as soon as it was put away Miley and Lilly dried their hands and came over.

"So how was the flight?" Carly smiled.

It was good, thanks for asking." Sam piped up

"Aren't you Hannah Montana, why were you doing the dishes?" Miley smiled.

"Well that's kinda my fault, you see when I first started to sing I created Hannah Montana so I could have a regular life, and well my brother Jackson did the dishes and all yesterday, so you caught Hannah in one of her regular teen girl duties." Sam nodded in understanding.

at this moment Robbie excused himself and went upstairs.

"Well why don't we all sit down, it'd be a lot more comfortable than standing here." Lilly suggested, so everyone took seats and Lilly noted that Sam and Carly were being a lot more Touchy-Feely towards one another, she glanced at Miley who gave her a look that clearly said 'I told you so.' Carly looked over at Miley and Lilly.

"Oh I hope you don't mind Sam and I." Miley shrugged.

"Why would it bother us" Miley asked in wonder.

"Well you two are probably not comfortable expressing your feelings in front of your dad." _"Oh my god, she thinks that Lilly and I are lovers."_ she shook her head.

"What do you mean, express our feelings?" Carly was suprised and she went pale

"Y-you mean you're not lovers?" before Miley could respond Lilly started laughing' a laugh she knew only to well, the laugh that said she knew something and was trying to hide it.

"Us lovers no, uh-uh, just friends that's all." Lilly said in a hurry, Miley was confused, that laugh, the quick denial, could Lilly be in love with her, she realised then that the thought of Lilly being in love with her didn't disgust her, in fact just the opposite it excited her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Carly covered her mouth, I didn't mean anything by it." she was terrified she had just called the biggest teen popstar a lesbian, there went any chance of friendship with the pop icon, but to her suprise Miley was smiling.

"No problem Carly, it's just that the subject has never been brought up before." she looked at Lilly, when Lilly saw Mileys face she knew she'd just screwed up. _"Oh shit she knows I love her now, I am so screwed it isn't even funny."_ Lilly swallowed hard trying to force the knot in her throat down as tears started to glisten in her eyes, but she was losing the battle.

"Excuse me." Lilly said jumping up and fleeing the room her hands covering her face." Freddie was looking on in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked, the first part of his answer was a solid smack across the back of the head from Sam.

"God Freddie you don't get it, Lilly is in love with Miley but never told her, now that Miley knows, Lilly is convinced that she won't anything to do with her, jeez you're such a guy." she complained. Miley was suprised

"You really think that Sam?" Sam shrugged.

"I'm no where as girly as her and that's how I felt when I told Carly I was into her." Miley was shocked, could Lilly think that she, Miley now hated her.

"Go to her Miley." Carly said softly, she needs you right now as a best friend if not more, we can wait." Miley was starting to get a knot in her theoat now.

"Thank you we'll be back shortly." Miley leapt off and ran out of the house to the converted barn she and Lilly shared. "Lilly where are you?" Miley called out, she could hear muffled sobs coming from inside the Hannah closet, she walked in to find Lilly sitting on the floor in tears an open bag at her side as she stuffed some of the clothes she had worn as Lola into it.

"Don't worry Miley I'll be gone soon." she said without looking at her. "I know you hate me now so I'll be out of your house and your life as soon as I'm done packing." she said as she stuffed a dress into her bag before breaking down again and burying her face in her knees. "Oh god I'm so sorry Miley, I've been in love with you for about a year now and, and I just kept it to myself, I never wanted you to find out this way, Hell I never wanted you to find out at all." Miley swallowed as she sank to the floor beside Lilly with tears in her eyes, she put her arms around her.

"God I don't hate you Lilly, I could never hate you."

"But you don't love me the way I love you MIley." Miley held her closed.

"I don't know yet LIlly, I do know that when I figured it out the idea that you love me like that I was, well, a little excited at the idea of you and me as a couple." Lilly sniffled and looked at her friend

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really Lilly, now we've got guests and I think you and I should talk to Sam and Carly about what to do next because I am so tottalt lost right now." Lilly gave her a weak smile.

"You too huh?" Miley stood and grabbed Lillys hands.

"Come on Lilly-bear on your feet." Miley was just as suprised at the pet name as Lilly.

"Lilly-bear?, I like it, if you decide you love me too, always call me that okay?" Miley smiled.

"Okay, but we've got guests so let's go,." Lilly nodded.

"Miley, thanks for not hating me." she said and she hugged Miley who didn't flinch or try to pull away.

when they got back into the house only Carly and Sam were there.

"Umm, where are the guys?" Miley asked, Carly smiled a little

"After what just happened i suggested they go out for some guy time while we have girl talk, your dad and brother took off with them." Miley laughed.

"I bet there was a fight on who got out the door first." Sam grinned.

"Almost but not quite." she said, she turned to Lilly "Are you okay?" Lilly took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, all i needed to know for right now was that Miley didn't hate me and she doesn't." Carly looked at Miley.

"How do you feel Miley?"

"A little confused, deep down inside I kinda like the idea of me and Lilly as a couple, but I'd never given it any thought before, so now I'm trying to sort out my feelings, the one thing I do know with out a doubt is that I will always love Lilly, if it's as best friends or as a couple." she looked at Lilly. "And don't ever forget it Lilly Truscott, no matter what." Lilly smiled.

"Thank you Miley, but, I'm afraid even if you reject me I'll never stop loving you." Miley smiled.

"We'll deal with that when I figure out exactly how I feel all right." Lilly nodded.

"I'd like that Miles."

"Umm," Carly interupted "I hope you're not mad at me for insinuating that the two of you were a couple." Miley smiled.

"Nah I've been called far worse than a lesbian, so don't worry, in fact I think after all this the four of us are gonna be good friends."

The girls sat there chatting away with real girl talk when the front door opened and Jackson poked his head inside.

"Is it safe for the men to come in now?" the four girls laughed easily, over the last few hours a strong friendship had begun to form.

"Yes Jackson, it's safe, no more girly talk to hurt your precious little ears." Jackson groaned and turned around.

"It's safe guys." he walked in followed by Spencer Freddie and Mileys dad.

"How come you sent Jackson to see if the coast was clear daddy?" Robbie shrugged.

"We drew straws and he got the shortest one." to prove it Jackson held up a straw about an inch long the girls laughed.

"Oh my gosh you actually drew straws?" Miley asked. It was Jacksons turn to shrug

"We kinda had to no one was about to voulenteer to enter the chick pit." the girls laughed all over again.

"Now what do ya'll say to some good old fashioned tennesse style bbq ribs for dinner." Sams eyes went wide.

"Bbq ribs? oh my god that sounds so good." Sam was practically drooling. and Carly laughed.

"I hope you have enough Mr Stewart, Sam here love food."

"Please call me Robbie, and not to worry she's at a house of southern eaters, so there'll be plenty to go round, say Miley, you think you and Lilly could make that delicious potato salad of yours to go along with the ribs?" Miley looked at her guests and Sam leapt up.

"I'll help you guys." she said as she rushed to the kitchen leaving a laughing Carly behind on the sofa. as soon as dinner was made they all gathered outside to eat and Jackson turned to Sam.

"Ihear you like to eat." Sam glanced at him.

"Yeah, so?" Jackson smiled.

"How about a little conrtest?" Sam was Wary

"What kind of contest?"

"Who can eat the most ribs in five minutes." he said as Sams eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on." Carly grabbed Freddie.

"Go get the Camera quick I want to put this on the show as well." she said in sudden inspiration.

"What will the loser have to do?" Sam asked. before Jackson could reply Carly spoke up.

"The loser has to take a pie in the face from the winner on fridays live broadcast." Sam smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Jackson agreed, just then Freddie came out with the camera.

"What's that for?" Jackson asked.

"Well we want to put it in the show, it will explain the pie in the face." Jackson agreed and squared his shoulders.

"Let's get to it then." at the end of five minutes Sam had eaten two and a half plates of ribs with potato salad while jackson had only eaten two." he smiled and shook Sams hand.

"I admit defeat, but we will have a rematch." Sam smiled at him in respect.

"Anybody who can pack food away that close to the way I can is ok with me, and I look forward to a rematch.

The next day carly, Sam, Freddie, Miley, And Lilly were all at the beach soaking up the sun, but Lilly was obviously scared to look at Miley in her bikini, Miley sighed.

"Lilly, you've seen me in this before, why are you so nervous?"

"Well things are kinda different now ya know, and I didn't want you to think that I was checking you out." Miley smiled at her friend

"Don't worry Lilly I won't be offended or anything okay." Lilly nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Miles." Lilly relaxed after this and Miley caught her checking her out every once in a while, but true to her word she didn't freak out she just talked to her like they always did, she could tell that Lilly was suprised she hadn't freaked but pleased as well. Sam and Carly watched the two interact as it seemed thjat Lillys professing her love to Miley didn't upset her at all, Sam leaned over to Carly.

"You think they've got a chance?" Carly smiled at her girl friend.

"I think so Sam, I really do." Sam smiled a little.

"Good thing I'm yours though." Carly looked at her sideways.

"What do you mean?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice how hot Lilly looks in her bikini Carly Shay I know you better than that." Carly blushed a little.

"Yeah Sam your right she is pretty hot, but I love you."

That night the four girls were lying in the converted barn everyone was asleep except Miley, she layed there going over the events from the last few days in her mind, Lilly loved her, did she love Lilly?, she turned over and saw Lilly sleeping peacefully in her bed, _"She is beautiful."_ Miley thought she was suprised to think this but even more suprised when she realised that was how she really felt about Lilly. _"So I know I love Lilly, but am I in love with her?"_ she asked herself. she looked at lilly for a little while longer and as the answer came to her, she climbed out of bed and leaned over Lilly and whispered lightly.

"I do love you Lilly-bear, so much." she brushed a light kiss to Lillys cheek and climbed back in bed, when they all woke up in the morning Lilly practically bounced out of bed.

"Well what's got you all bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning?" Miley asked.

"Oh just the best dream of my life, ever." Miley smiled

"What was it about?"

"It was about-," Lilly paused, did she want Miley to know the dream had been her admitting love as well.

"Ley me guess, you and me right?" Miley asked with a twinkile in her eye, Lilly blushed in response. "Don't worry Lilly I'm not mad okay." Miley assured her friend.

It was time for the iCarly show and Freddie had the camera on his shoulder, as Carly and Sam made their introductions.

"Now today is a very special show." Carly said as Sam took up the rest.

"That's right Carly, we have two very special guests here with us, we are filmimg live from their home, now you may know her as Hannah Montana teen pop sensation, but more recently known as."

"Miley Stewart, and her best friend Lilly Truscott." they announced in unison as Miley and Lilly walked into frame smiling.

"Now you our loyal viewres don't know this But Sam and I have spent the last few days getting to know the girl behind the star, and she has agreed to let us show some never before seen stuff of their home life, but first." the four girls sat down and Carly Adressed Miley. "Now alot of people are wondering Miley, what the story behind Hannah Montana is, why create her in thje first place?" Miley smiled

"Well Carly I'd always loved singing but I wanted to be able to have a normal life as well, friends that liked me for me and not because I was a superstar, friends like Lilly here, she and I have been together for a long time now, she found out the secret in eigth grade and stuck by me all these years." Carly nodded.

"That brings up a point, Lilly for the last few years you have been leading a double life as well is that so." Lilly nodded.

"Yes, back when I found out the truth Miley was the only female friend I had, and I figured that if they saw me, Lilly Truscott, hanging with Hannah Montana, then it wouldn't be hard to figure out who she really was, so I created the personality of Lola Luftnagle, Hannahs best friend and un-official assistant, although at first I called her Lola Lafonda, but decided against it." Carly nodded.

"You did this to protect your friends secret, but didn't either of you ever want to go public with it?" Miley and Lilly Laughed.

"Oh yeah we were tempted on more than one occasion." Lilly said. "Miley and I were, well, not that popular in school and on more that one occasion we toyed with the idea of letting the secret out, but we decided against it."

"But why?" Sam asked, "I mean that would have cemented you into place as the most popular girls in school."

"Yeah, it would have." Miley said. "But it all came back to being liked for who you are not what you are, we wouldn't have been popular because we were Miley and Lilly, but Hannah and Lola, and that's not the way we wanted it to happen, we only exposed the secret out of neccesity."

"I see and that neccesity is that the two of you are going to be attending college correct?" Carly asked, the two nodded, "Now we have some things to show you, the behind the scenes, if you will of Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott. the live feed was replaced by video footage that had been recorder at the house over the last couple of days including Spencer, Robbie, and Jackson, while the footage rolled Miley leaned forward and whispered.

"Carly I want to make an announcement, if I could." Carly smiled a little.

"Of course we can do it either before or after your brother gets the pie in the face." Miley chuckled.

"After will be fine." as soon as the recordings stopped the live feed came back "Ok everyone we have a special event for you," Carly said, "The other night Mileys dad made us some of the best bbq ribs we've ever tasted, now you all know how Sam loves to eat, well, so does Mileys brother Jackson, come on over here Jackson." Jackson stepped into frame. "Now Jackson challenged Sam to a contest to see who could eat the most ribs in five minutes, let's see how that worked out for him." the live feed was replaced by the video of the contest as Sam walked over and picked up a chocolate cream pie and walked back into frame. "Well Jackson lost the contest, and the cost was a pie in the face on iCarly live from the winner." the camerea panned and showed Jackson wearing a poncho and Sam grinning, Jackson closed his eyes and Sam smacked the pie right into Jacksons face, he licked his lips.

"Mmm chocolate cream pie my favorite." Sam laughed.

"I know Miley told us so we figured we'd give you a bit of a treat to go along with the humiliation." Sam told him as he walked off wiping pie from his face into his mouth. The camera panned back to Carly, sitting across from Miley and Lilly,

"Ok everyone it seems that Miley has something she'd like to say to everyone." Miley smiled at her.

"Thanks Carly." Lilly and Sam were totally confused, they hadn't rehersed this." "Well a couple of days ago I found something out, I found out that a dear friend whom I never suspected was in love with me." Lilly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she wanted to run but couldn't move. "Now over the last couple of days I've been thinking about it a lot, I mean I love this person, but am I in love with them, last night I came to realize something." Lilly was trembling from head to toe as Miley knelt in front of her.

"M-Miley?" she stammered. Miley put her finger to Lillys lips to hush her.

"It's ok Lilly-bear, I am so in love with you I can't stand the thought of being without you, will you be my girl friend Lilly." Lilly broke down sobbing and threw her arms around Miley.

"Oh god yes, of course I will, I love you so much Miles."

"I love you to Lilly-bear." and then Miley kissed Lilly, "There, our first kiss as a coouple." Lilly swallowed hard.

"But what about your dad?" Miley smiled.

"Don't worry ok." Freddie signaled for attention and Sam moved back on screen with Carly.

"Well folks that's it for todays episode, remember." Carly said as Sam finished for her.

"Love comes in all forms." she looked back at the new couple smiling.

"And cut," Freddie called out as he put the camera down and grabbed Spencer, "Come on Spence I think the girls need a little time." Spencer nodded as they left. Robbie walked over to his little girl and Lilly looked up at him scared half out of her wits.

"M-Mr Stewart I'm so sorry, I hadn't meant for this to happen." to Lillys suprise he smied and sat next to her.

"It's all right Lilly, Miley talked to me about this when you were in the shower." Lilly looked at him in shock.

"You mean you don't hate me." Robbie leaned back with a sigh.

"All a daddy ever wants is for his little girl to be happy, and it loks like you are who makes Miley the happiest, now what kind of father would I be if I were to tell her no, you can't be with who you love, just because it's another girl, Mileys Happiness is number one to me Lilly." Lilly smiled

"I know Mr Stewart, it's number one to me too." He smiled at her.

"I've known you a long time Lilly and to be honest, I'm glad Miley chose you instead of some other girl that I hardly know, because I know you will never do anything to hurt her."

"No I won't Mr Stewart I promise you that." Robbie nodded and got up.

"Well all righty then, by the way Lilly, call me dad." Lilly was so overjoyed she couldn't speak. then Jackson came over.

"Welcome to the family officialy Lilly, now I got another little sister to pester, Lilly smiled and Miley sat next to her.

"Lilly I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging the last couple of days, but-" Lilly put her finger to Mileys lips.

"Shh, it's okay, I understand, and thank you Miley.'

"For what?" Lilly leaned in and Kissed Miley.

"For Making me the happiest girl in the world." Carly and Sam watched the tender moment and Carly was crying even Sam had tears glistenning in her eyes.

"So what say we go out on a double date tonight to celebrate the new couple?" carly said, Miley and Lilly looked at each other lovingly.

"That sounds like a great idea Carly." Miley said as Lilly nodded in argeement, before Miley or Lilly knew it they were wrapped in Sam and Carlys arm congrtulating them on their new relationship


End file.
